The Dragon's Bride
by Jen2626
Summary: Levy is sacrificed by her town to the dragon Gajeel who has been searching for his bride for many years. He has finally found her and won't let her go without a fight. Levy was the first witch born in over 50 years and now that she is in Gajeel's grasp she needs to learn how to master her magical abilities now more then ever. Especially once other dragons find out she is a witch.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay everyone I'm finally back writing fanfiction again. This story has been in my head for a while and I wanted to write it out. Please tell me what you think. I hope everyone enjoys!

The town was having a meeting today. The town elders were trying to decide what to do about the crisis we were now facing. Not far from here there is a castle and inside the castle there is a dragon who lives inside it. He has never once bothered our small town, but last night for some reason he came and nearly destroyed half the town. Buildings and landmarks were smashed into rubble. The town hall was destroyed so everyone gathered around the center of town for this meeting.

The mayor of the town walked up in front of the group of citizens, "Please can I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen. We need to discuss the seriousness of this situation." The major was a short bald man, who looked to be in his fifties. He wiped his sweaty forehead with a cloth he pulled out of his jacket.

"We need action!" A man in the crowd yelled, "The dragon attacked our town. We should go after him and show him we aren't to be messed with!"

"Are you crazy?!" An older women snapped while looking at the man like he was indeed crazy, "He is a _dragon!_ We can't fight a dragon, the dragon would kill us all!"

"We have more numbers then that dragon, if we work together we could kill it!" Another man in the back said.

The older women shook her head, "You are fools if you think you could match a dragon's strength. He would swat you like flies and feast on your flesh."

The crowd went back and forth arguing on what the smart thing to do was. Soon enough the crowd was getting out of control. Yelling and arguing amongst each other, the mayor was trying to get control of the crowd again. Very few were actually listening to him. This was getting too crazy. I could sense a lot of panic among the crowd. If someone doesn't get them under control, fights would break out.

The major picked up a megaphone and yelled, "SILENCE!" The crowd froze, and quieted down. "Now, I know we are all scared and angry for what that dragon did to our town and we will find the best solution, but we must remain calm and think with clear heads. Does anyone have a solution that we can discuss calmly?"

I raised my hand, "We could build a magical barrier to keep him out." I said raising my chin up so he could see me. The mayor raised a brow and narrowed his eyes on me.

I heard some people whispering around me, "Here she goes again."

"The town kook strikes again." I heard a guy laugh. My cheeks heated in embarrassment but I refused to let them discourage me from my goal. I had to convince the mayor that I could do this. I just had to convince them.

"Levy how would you propose we do this?" The mayor said looking more and more agitated by the moment. I could practically hear him grinding his teeth.

I brighten up, at least he was listening to me this time. In the past I tried to convince the town that I could be an asset since I have magical abilities. "I can do it once I look through my spell book," I heard a few laugh at that but I tried to ignore them. "It will take some time, but I know I can do it if…"

"Enough Ms. Mcgarden!" The mayor snapped. "This town has let you carry on with your fantasies of having magical abilities for far too long! It's time to put your childish antics behind you and start acting like the young women you are. If your parents could see you now, they would be ashamed."

Tears of frustration threatened to spill. I took a deep breath, "I can do magic!"

"Then show us!" Said a voice nearby but I couldn't tell which of them said it.

I nodded, if they needed proof then I will give them proof! "Fine I will!" I took a deep breath and held out the palm of my hand. I went into my bag and held the book in the palm of my hand. Lately I've been able to produce bouts of psychic magic. "I will now levitate this book in my hand!" I said loudly so everyone would hear. I focused on the book in my hand and willed it to levitate, but it didn't even wobble. Everyone was staring at me and a few started to laugh. Soon enough everyone joined in which only made this whole production even more humiliating.

The mayor finally spoke after everyone stopped laughing, "You see Ms. Mcgarden you have no magical abilities. There hasn't been a witch or warlock born for over fifty years. You are no more special than anyone here." He shook his head and looked at me with pity. I hated pity which only caused my eyes to start burning again. "Now anyone else who has a serious way to save our town?"

A man to the right of me raised his hand. I recognized him as the librarian of the town. I smiled with relief. He was a good man and logical too! He would offer up a rational solution since no one wanted to believe me. "We should offer the dragon a sacrifice to leave our town alone."

Oh. My. God. So much for rational solution! I shook my head in disgust. They would actually offer up some poor soul to the dragon? It was a horrible thought. The mayor wouldn't actually consider it would he?

Everyone got quiet and the mayor said, "That's an interesting thought, but who would be the sacrifice?"

The whole town turned their heads and looked at me. Me? My eyes widen looking at them all in shock. I know that I'm not the most popular or even beloved here but would they really make me become the sacrifice?

"Well then all in favor of this idea, raise your hands." Almost everyone's hands raised, a few women didn't raise their hands, but it wasn't enough. "Alright we will try and give the dragon a sacrifice in attempt to have him leave our town alone."

I knew once they agreed that I would become the sacrifice. I was the town kook after all. I would have to find some way to escape before they offered me to the dragon. Before anyone could grab me or before I could even make my escape, I felt a huge gust of wind behind me. I saw several people in the crowd scream and back away. Their eyes were wide with fear and panic. I could feel someone breathing down my neck.

I slowly turned and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. The dragon was standing right behind me. He was very tall and buff. His eyes were a deep crimson red color…the color of blood. His hair was black as the night and reached his waist. Iron studs were pierced through so much of his body. What caught my attention was his wings. They were dragon wings that were attached to his back.

I swallowed nervously and tried to take a step back but he caught my wrist before I could move away from him. He smirked and whispered, "I've finally found you _bride_."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for favoring and following my story, and especially thank you to the people who reviewed my story. I love hearing your opinions on what you think of my story. I try and updating a few times a week for that reason alone. So please read and review. I hope you enjoy!**_ __

I looked at him shocked as he called me his bride. What did he mean by that? I looked over my shoulder at the crowd of scared looking people. I knew all he would have to do is look in their direction and they would run screaming for their life. When I turned back around I caught the dragon sniffing my hair. What the heck? He caught my gaze but he didn't even look guilty.

"W-What are you doing?" I stammered.

"Getting to know my new bride." He said grinning slightly.

My cheeks heated and I shook my head, "There must be some mistake! I'm not your bride."

"I can promise you, that there is no mistake." He said, "Now come along with me, we're going home." He said bring me closer to his body.

"W-Wait dragon!" The major called out nervously. Sweat was rolling off his forehead like he was in a sauna. "You can't just take her. She is a part of our town!"

I looked at the mayor stunned. It warmed my heart that he was actually sticking up for me. I thought he had planned to sacrifice me to the dragon like the rest of the town wanted. He actually cared for me. All these years I thought he thought I was an annoyance…

The dragon's eyes turned black in anger and he actually hissed at the mayor which caused the mayor to squeal like a little girl. "You dare tell me what I can do?!"

"W-We c-can….come up with an a-arrangement…." The mayor said trembling over his words. He looked like he was seconds from fainting. I grinded my teeth. So much for the mayor caring about me. He was just using me as a bargaining chip to save the town. "You can have the girl if you agree to leave our town alone and promise never to return."

The dragon shook his head and laughed, "I don't make bargains with silly humans. If I want something I take it, and I want my bride so I'll be taking her today. If anyone is foolish enough to try and stop me, then I'll kill them." He looked around the crowd to see if anyone would challenge him, but it was deadly quiet. Everyone was afraid to even look him in the eye. "That's what I thought." He smirked and picked me up bridal style.

Before I could even blink he shot into the sky with me, I screamed loudly as his wings flapped in the air. I had no choice but to hold on tightly to him, digging my nails into his neck as I held on for dear life. "Omgomgomgputmedownputmedown!" I screamed jumbling my words together.

He flinched, "Damnit women, that's my ear you're screaming it!" He said snapping.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I yelled louder.

He growled, "Are you afraid of heights or something?" He said clutching me tighter to him.

"Yes!" I said near tears. I hated being up high, I would try to avoid it at all cost if I could. I don't really know where my fear of heights came from. Maybe it was because I'm short and use to staying on the ground but one thing was for sure. I would never let him do this with me again. In fact once he put me back down I would be running far away from this crazy dragon.

"Don't you worry, I won't drop ya." He said sounding proud, "And now that you're my bride, you'll need to get used to being in the sky. It's how dragons travel." He said matter-of-factly.

He really was crazy. How on earth did I get in this situation? "Well I'm not a dragon and I'm sure as heck not your bride! Once we get on the ground, I can promise you I'll never be flying in the sky with you again."

He glared down at me, "You _are_ my bride and you'll need to get use to that fact as well. It will do you no good to fight it. It won't change that you were fated to be mine." Fated? "Don't worry I'll give you a good life bride."

A good life? How does he know that I didn't have a good life? I mean I didn't…but still he shouldn't know that! I did notice that he wasn't really paying attention to where he was flying so I grabbed his chin and jerked it straight ahead so he could see where he was going. "Pay attention to where you're going! I don't want to crash!" I snapped.

He chuckled, "Crash into what? There is nothing in the sky to crash into." He looked down at me and sighed, "Relax bride, I've been flying for a very long time I can multitask."

I gave a sigh of my own, "Would you please stop calling me bride? I have a name you know…its Levy."

"Levy." He said slowly drawing out my name like he was tasting it on his tongue. He finally nodded, "Very well and you will call me Gajeel."

Gajeel? So this was the name of my dragon kidnapper. As he looked straight ahead flying which set me at ease a little bit, I couldn't help but look him over. He was incredibly good looking. None of the guys back in my town were this attractive. Not that any of them even glance in my direction.

"Levy…calm yourself. I can hear your heart beating faster than normal."

I looked at him surprised, "You can hear my heart?" I needed to find out everything about this dragon. The more information I find out about him, the better off I will be. Knowledge is power after all. I might be able to use something to my advantage.

He nodded, "Yes dragons have superior sight, scent, and hearing. I could sniff you out now that I have your scent."

Sniff me out? Like a dog? I bit down on my lip and nibbled the bottom of my lip nervously, "My scent? What do I smell like?"

His lips twitched, "It's a mixture of things. Mainly spring, strawberries, and for the oddest reason books."

My brows rose. Books? Well maybe it was because I tried to hang out in the library for as long as possible. The librarian usually would have to kick me out to get rid of me at the end of the night. "Oh." I mumbled.

Finally he landed and I was desperate to get out of his arms but he wouldn't put me down. He kept me captive in his arms as he walked towards his castle! Oh wow it was huge and beautiful. It looked so elaborate. It was a dark color, it actually looked like it was made out of iron. "Welcome to your new home Levy."

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can promise you there is more to come. Now question for all of you to answer. Who do you think should live in the castle with Gajeel? No Dragon Slayers please. I have plans for them!**_


End file.
